Fall of Legends
Key Characters Horde BLACKTOOTH GRIN Gorfrunch: The devious warchief lives in the past and still considers the world to be fighting in the Second War. While attempting to create a war with the Keepers of Stromgarde, he actually ended finding that old enemies are harder to kill then he thought. Now he leads a new horde against the Sons of Lothar with an evil hope to end the Second War via killing its veterans. Faquarl: The old tauren has fought in wars for years and now that his age is creeping up, he wishes to see an end to the constant war. However the war in Outlands destroyed his hopes of finding peace. The only thing that keeps him fighting is his loyalty to the clan and that loyalty is undying. He seems to get haggard more and more after every battle, even losing his eye to Bobwhite. The tauren fights with a misguided hope that this will be his last war. Bellmont: This double agent finds himself in a hard place this campaign. The undercities protection of the Grin is at risk due to Gorfrunch's goals clashing with Sylvanas'. Bellmont has ensured Sylvanas that Arator would be safe, and in battle Bellmont has saved him both sieges of Honor Hold. Now that the Grin has moved on, his only goal is to ensure Alleria is never found. Huizopotl: Vastly loyal to Gorfrunch, he is working as a part of his personal goon squad. Pokes was there when the Keepers scouts were attacked in the swamps and he also was sent to ensure the Thunderlords join rank. A clash would surely occur if Faquarl learned of his working to continue the war efforts. THUNDERLORD CLAN Zamarak: The warchief of the Thunderlords lived long enough to tell his clan of the war. He did not know whether aiding the Grin would prove prosperous to his clan however. The clan agreed to aid the Grin's war due to common enemies but only truly allied itself when Thunderlord Stronghold was attacked killing many Thunderlords. Zamarak committed suicide as clan doctrine states. Zurven: The witch doctor of the Thunderlords led beaten Thunderlords to Falcon Watch to gain aid from the Grin. They were brought into protection with open arms. Zurven now leads the small band of Thunderlord that went to the Grin. The Thunderlords who remain in Thunderlord Stronghold have not affiliated themselves. SUNCROWN Arkonn: A former member of the Blacktooth Grin, Arkonn, like Faquarl, is ready for an age of peace. The two have solidified an alliance to ensure it comes after the war. Until then Arkonn decides to fight for the Grin one more time for the good of the horde. He was the go between for the Grin and Suncrown and was instrumental in gaining their military support. Esere: Vice Captain of the Fel'Solan, she leads her elves in Outland. Her ties to Outland are deep and she is intrigued with the Grin's focus on the broken world. As a tactician she could find profit fom this war for herself. Analeia: The contact that was sent to Falcon Watch. She was the elf who gained permission to use the stronghold for the horde. SENJIN VILLAGE PEOPLE Vesytia: Seeing the profit in war, Vesy seeks out Bellmont in Undercity. Through bartering, she secures a place within the ranks and provided the Grin with much needed military aid. Alliance KEEPERS OF STROMGARDE Jerome: Leader of the people of Stromgarde. He was the one who found Danath's existence in Outland. He pledged the sword of his country to the defense of Hellfire and vowed to protect it from the Grin and again from the massive horde that was created. Nur: A general of Stromgarde, he was present in the beginning to train troops for Stromgarde's use in battle but soon was thrown into a personal mission in life. MIDNIGHT REVERIES Adeou: General of the MR forces. He leads them into the war after Kurdran received the visit from Danath. Although not much is known about MR's intentions, they were on the front lines of every battle to try and claim supremity over Hellfire. Whispclaw: Is under order of Fandral Staghelm to protect druidic interest for unknown reasons. MUCH TOO MUCH Sillen: A general of the mercenary group, her hot temper is only matched by her realistic sense of the world. She isn't very optimistic on the war, but her guild was payed to do a job, and that's what they were going to do. Birr: Sillen's even headed counter part. His mild temper and faith that all will turn out right in the end compliments the other M2M general. It has yet to be seen if the mercenary band can turn the tides of war for the alliance. KANOSTE HYANDA AGARWAEN Derken: Lord-Knight of "The Kanoste". He has no real intention of joining the war between the Horde and the Alliance, but after being in the wrong place at the wrong time he is forced into a mission that may lead to his downfall. Part 1 The Fall of Legends Part 1 Summary The Blacktooth Grin find themselves split on the subject of peace. There are two camps of beliefs. Those tired of war, led by Faquarl, are beginning to rebel against the warmongers led by their warchief. Gorfrunch back stabs Faquarl by lying and revealing their new hidden home to the Keepers of Stromgarde. Meanwhile Danath Trollbane has just learned of the Grin's existence in Azeroth. Trollbane, having fought the Grin in the Second War, orders the Keepers to exterminate the Grin once and for all. Te resulting battle in the Swamps of Sorrows ended with the Grin driving the Keepers out and Gorfrunch learning of his old enemies existence behind the dark portal. After investigating the Grin realized that Honor Hold was too well defended to assault alone so emissaries were sent to Suncrown and the Thunderlord Clan. Suncrown readily accepted to join the fighting but when the Grin asked for the use of Falcon Watch, Suncrown placed a debt upon them which would be repaid later. The Thunderlords agreed to fight but were leery of the demonized Grin. Gorfrunch went into Hellfire Citadel to meet with Kargath Bladefist, the warchief of the Fel Horde and an old comrade in arms. When all forces were amassed the Horde charged through the Dark Portal crushing the weak defense placed at the portal. However the defense at Honor Hold was ready and crushed the horde at the gates, setting the pace for the war. For the next week the alliance and horde fought over control of the towers of Hellfire Citadel with the end result landing in horde hands. The horde layed siege to Honor Hold at the end of the week and decimated the city. However, Marshal Isildor gave up his life to buy the alliance time to set a defense around Danath. When the horde finally killed the paladin they were routed inside Danath's very war room. Licking their wounds the horde was attacked by a reinvigorated alliance inside Falcon Watch. The ranger general Venn'renn perished in the fight. The horde Ran to Thrallmar and made a quick laying down of arms with the new horde for the sake of survival. After slaying ost of the alliance army Gorfrunch led his army to drive them toward Hellfire Citadel. Once there Bladefist sent his Fel Horde to assist in cutting off the alliance rally. Now that the alliance were scattered the horde moved toHonor Hold to finish what they had started. A quick invasion of the keep allowed the horde to slay Danath, or so thay thought. The Force Commander survived his wounds but was temporarily removed as general of the war due to his wounds. Now the horde has come off their initial victory in Hellfire and are beginning to plan their assault on the rest of the Sons of Lothar. The alliance have not lost hope thanks to the survival of their war hero, but can not sustain anymore losses of this magnitude. Video * Assault on Honor Hold Category:Battles Category:Stories Part 2 The Fall of Legends Part 2 Summary The horde had just had a successful campaign in Hellfire. Morale was up and the alliance sat defeated. The horde believed that everything was set for them now and everything else would crumble by the wayside. This however did not occur, Bellmont who was serving two masters slipped up by informing Arator of an incoming attack on Allerian Stronghold. The half elf rallied an alliance defense and the Horde was crushed after a siege lasting most of the night. Bellmont was found out by Faquarl and was to be executed. The rotter was saved last moment by Zurven who had come to inform Faquarl of a powerful energy coming out of Auchindoun. An energy that could be harnassed for the war and turn the tides back into their favor. Faquarl left Bellmont under Grin watch to investigate Auchindoun. It was here that he became in capacitated by the alliance and placed within a ritual sacrifice. The alliance knew of the artifact and had hoped to hide its presence via the sacrifice. The horde had assembled outside the temple of lights and freed Faquarl from his impending doom. Once freed Faquarl retrieved the magical artifact from Auchindoun. It was a staff of incredible power. The staff seemed to be able to communicate annd promised Faquarl that it would end the suffering of the war. Faquarl was in rapture of the object and placed it within the capable hands of Suncrown for safe keeping. The horde moved north to Zabra'jin before setting out to Thunderlord Stronghold. It was in Zabra'jin that the alliance had made a surprise attack on the horde. They knew the staff could not be allowed to be in their control. However the staff's power infused the guards with untold strength and the alliance had their hand full outside the gates. Sillen managed to sneak into the city and steal the staff but the cost was high for her faction. The staff was moved into Telredor and put uner lock and key. Khadgar himself came to inspect the artifact. He had found that the staff itself was a creation of light but there was a presence within that was most foul. The demon Magtheridon had tainted the staff before his imprisonment by Illidan and had plans of his own for the war. Khadgar set up magical defenses to jail the staff and set out for shattrath to inform A'dal of the gravity of the situation. He was too late to stop the horde though. They were already marchng to reclaim it. An epic final battle ensubegan for the staff. Faquarl had managed to sneak in and capture it, though due to his lack of discretion he activated Khadgar's security. His hand was charred and three golems were awakened. They followed Faquarl outside onto the mushroom and blasted him to near death off of the city in the sky. The staff fell to the ground and the battle soon followed. The bloodiest brawl of the war began and things looked grim as heroes from both sides fell. Finally the staff fell in front of Faquarl who was crumpled on the ground from his fall. He picked up the staff and released all of its energy. The staff became a great neutralizer and absorbed every bit of magic in the general area. Finally when it reached full capacity it exploded into a blast of light encompassing the entire battlefield. It has yet to be seen the effects of the explosion or the fate of Magtheridon and Faquarl who took the full blast of it. Video * None Part 3 The Fall of Legends Part 3 Summary The Battle over the Sliver of Orodur ended with a massive explosion of light. This light energy held tremendous healing powers. All of those fatally wounded during the battle had found themselves healed of all ailments. Faquarl, who was in the center of the explosion, regained his lost eye, and use of his freshly crippled hand. All would seem a miracle except Magtheridon was able to escape the staff and enter a new host... Faquarl. After the battle was over the horde forces decided to split up. Magtheridon's voice suggested to Faquarl that the staff would not be safe so close to Khadgar. Agreeing, Faquarl took half the Horde into Blades Edge to try and regain contact with the Thunderlords. Gorfrunch led his half of the horde into Shattrath for a planned assault on the city. Unfortunately for him the city stood ready and Gorfrunch was placed under arrest. Later Gorfrunch was put on trial for crimes against humanity. A'dal preceded the trial and although the evidence stacked against Gorfrunch, he managed to bargain with the naaru. The horde was now tasked with serving the Sha'tar. Gorfrunch was allowed to make a pilgrimage to Garadar under pretext of finding a place to settle after the Grin's work for the Sha'tar was over. When Gorfrunch arrived, however, he saw alliance forces building up to attack. Pleased, Smashblade convinced Garadar to take up arms against the invaders and he sent a message to his men in Blades Edge to return to him immediately. Meanwhile, Faquarl struggled with his inner demon and allowed the alliance to know of his location by attacking Toshley's Station. Many Grin are losing faith in their warlord due to his recent errors and choices. Some are even beginning to believe the staff has had an affect on the warlord. A half ogre named Frark stumbled into Faquarl's inner circle delivering the message of war to Faquarl The warlord grimly rounded up his soldiers and they borrowed Thunderlord wyverns to speed their journey. As the chapter closes we find that General Khadgar has planned every detail out perfectly. The Grin is now seperated from the Thunderlords and the Thunderlords are trapped within their stronghold with no means of escape. He gives the title Dread Horde to his enemies and also decides that a new Brotherhood of the Horse must be created to undo the horde's damage. Now the alliance begins to understand their enemies and have learned from their mistake. Meanwhile the horde have begun to suffer from faultlines and grudges.The war seems to be balancing on the wit and decisions of the mighty but every leader seems to have his faults. Video * None Part 4 The Fall of Legends Part 3 Summary As Agholinn continues to plead the Grin’s case to A’dal, Jo has realized that Gorfrunch never intended to end the Grin’s war on the Alliance after all. Their argument culminates at the Grin encampment in Garadar and Gorfrunch decides to once again move the Grin to defend the Thunderlords in Blades Edge Mountains. Agholinn discovers this defiance of A’dal to her chagrin and returns to once again smooth things over in Shattrah. At the Thunderlord encampment the battle has gone in favor of the Dread Horde and they push on into Sylvanaar, but as the Grin settle in to celebrate their victory, Agholinn has located Esere. She is being held at Tempest Keep and there is only once force strong enough and willing enough, to break her out…the Dread Horde. Arriving at the Grin encampment, Agholinn demands the Grin move to Netherstorm to free Esere in repayment of their debt. As the Grin march Faquarl’s grim determination leads him to tell Arkonn that Gorfrunch started the entire war by bringing the Keeper’s attack on Stonard down upon them. Arkonn is ready to kill the Cheiftain there and then but Faquarl counsels patience. Agholinn and Renault have brought the Grin as a distraction to enable them to rescue Esere who lies bound and ready to be recreated as a fel-elf. As the Grin battle the Alliance, Suncrown rescuses Esere. The battle commences at the Eye and the Alliance are routing the Dread horde forces. Zarvin reports to Khadgar who is arguing with A’dal over the fate of the Dread Horde. Khadgar tells Zarvin to push the Alliance attack. As the alliance are about to destroy the Dread Horde, A’dal gives them another chance at life. A’dal decides to call for the Grin to move against Illidan and opens a portal to Shadowmoon Valley. As the Dread Horde race through the portal Derken’s arrow finds it way to Faquarl’s heart and he falls as Derken retrieves the staff. The threat of Magtheridon has been removed but the Grin has lost its Warlord and its last hope for peace. Video * None Part 5 The Fall of Legends Part 4 Summary The Dread Horde took the opportunity to flee from inevitable death and regrouped in Shadowmoon Valley. They had no intention of fighting Illidan for A'dal and both factions knew this. Their final target lay within the Valley, Kurdran Wildhammer. Gorfrunch rallied his Dread Horde for one final assault against the Gates of Wildhammer Stronghold. Turning his back on A'dal forever, the Smashblade was prepared to consummate his revenge. What he wasn't prepared for was the inevitable mutiny. Led by Arkonn, the blood elf hunter from Suncrown, he attacked the warchief during the assault on WIldhammer Stronghold. Gorfrunch fought back against the weaker elf, even gouging out his healed eye. Arkonn though mutilated managed to finish off the warchief by throwing the orc into the constantly churning lava. With the Dread Horde without a leader, the alliance took the advantage and routed out the horde from the Stronghold. The Grin was placed in an internment camp within Garadar and elected Ashenrock as its new warchief. The alliance claimed the Sliver of Orodur for themselves and transported the artifact to Stormwind. The campaign for Outland was over but neither side would claim victory. Both sides lost something within the wastes of Outland. Category:Stories Category:Battles